The present invention relates to a hinge, in particular for doors in furniture, with a base plate attachable to part of a piece of furniture. In this base plate a hinge arm carrying toggle joints or the like is anchorable.
Such hinges are widely used in the furniture industry and here in particular in the kitchen furniture industry. In these hinges the base plate is secured to a part of a piece of furniture, for example a side wall of a piece of furniture, by means of screws, dowels or the like. The hinge arm, connected to a dowel cup or similar by means of toggle joints, is located on the base plate when the door leaf of the piece is hung.
Thus the piece can be pre-assembled. First the base plate, as stated, is secured to the side wall of the piece and then the dowel cup on which the hinge arm is articulated is inserted in a corresponding dowel hole in the door leaf of the piece.
Now, essentially these hinges are subject to two requirements. When hanging the door leaf of the piece, the hinge arm should be rapidly anchorable on the base plate and held thereon so that the weight of the door leaf does not have to be supported too long. In addition, there should be one or more adjustment possibilities to allow compensation for any tolerances which have arisen; for example, when drilling the fixing holes in the parts of the piece. During this adjustment moreover it must not be necessary for the person entrusted with the work to have to support the door leaf of the piece.